


Netflix and Biscuits

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Toddlers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo enjoys some quality time with his daughter and cuddles with Liam.





	Netflix and Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff inspired by my cute adorable niece who likes to watch the Great British Baking Show.

“Cookies!” Tundra’s little voice said bouncing up and down on Theo’s bed and pointing to the TV on the wall.

Theo smiled and grabbed the remote. “It’s the Great British Baking Show.”

Tundra gasped and jumped up and down some more. “Dats my favorite show!”

“It is?” Theo asked doubtfully as he pressed the play button, starting whatever episode Liam had left off on.

“It Daddy’s favorite show,” she said, plopping on her bottom and rolling over in excitement.

“Yeah. You watch this show with Daddy, huh?” The next thing she said made absolutely no sense but Theo agreed with her before asking, “You hungry?”

Tundra stared at Theo with inquisitive eyes and played with her lip. “Where’s Squishy?”

“I think we scared her off,” Theo said getting up from the bed. “Kitty’s don’t like loud noises.”

“Oh no,” Tundra said dramatically.

“You stay here, please,” Theo told her as he walked to the door. “I’m gonna make you a snack.”

“Cake!” she squealed bouncing up and down on the bed, now watching the show, completely enthralled by the delicious looking sweets on the screen.

Theo chuckled to himself as he left the three-year-old wolf-girl to herself while he made a snack for them. These were his favorite nights, the ones that he got to spend with her and Liam. Liam wouldn’t be home until later but having alone time with their daughter was always nice. Especially when she wasn’t in a bad mood.

Theo warmed up some biscuits on a plate in the microwave and buttered them with jam on top before he returned upstairs. He was happy to find Tundra as he left her, captivated by her favorite show to watch with her dad.

She didn’t seem to notice him until he sat on the bed. Then she screamed, “Cake!” before she grabbed a biscuit and went to take a bite. She immediately had to spit it out.

“Oh. Careful, sweetie, it’s hot,” Theo told her taking the biscuit back and setting it on the plate to cool down. She made the cutest sour face at him and he held back a smile. “Is it hot?”

She nodded before she stuck the piece she’d eaten back into her mouth. She acted a lot like a little pup, circling her spot on the bed and then decided she didn’t even want to lay down. Finally, she settled propped up against a pillow. “I need a blanket,” she said.

“Are you cold?” Theo asked her and she hummed in the affirmative. “Here,” Theo said, grabbing an extra pillow and setting it on top of her legs. “Use that at a blanky.”

She pushed out her lips and looked at him skeptically. She patted the top of the pillow in her lap and frowned at her little toes poking out on the other side.

Theo grabbed both of her feet and wiggled them. “Your little toes are poking out! Ah!” That made her giggle. He flipped the pillow so it was on top of her the long way and it covered her feet. “Is that better?”

“Mhm,” she said. Then she pointed to the plate of biscuits. “Cake.”

“How do you ask?”

“Please.”

Theo handed her the object of her desire and explained, “This is called a biscuit. It’s not a cake but it’s very tasty.” Theo laughed at how enthusiastic she got about the biscuit, nearly shoving the whole thing in her mouth. “Do you know who made the biscuits?”

Tundra stopped chewing and stared for a split second before she smiled at pointed at Theo. “Papa.”

“I sure did,” Theo said, settling down on the bed next to her.

For the next fifteen minutes, she stayed under that pillow and wiggled around. She had to tell Theo something at least once every minute and then she laid her head on its side. “Go to sleep?”

Theo smiled and cuddled himself around her, giving her a big kiss on the forehead. “Shsh. We’ll go to sleep,” he said playing along.

It was quiet for a second until she started giggling and threw the pillow off of her. Theo started tickling her and play fighting until she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room laughing. “Hey. Where are you going?”

“I have to need find Squishy!!!”

Theo got up with a sigh. Sometimes Tundra was a handful, a very busy girl. She wasn’t naughty, just very, very busy and talkative. As he followed the sounds of her pitter pattering feet throughout the house, he heard the front door open. Within a second, he heard a playful rawr and squeal from Tundra followed by laughter as Theo walked in to find Liam holding her up by her feet.

When Theo’s eyes met Liam’s, he felt a little bit of excitement course through his veins. It felt like it had been a long time since he’d seen him. “Hey,” Theo said, greeting Liam with a kiss while their child was still being held up by her feet between them.

She squealed and laughed and started swiping at both of their legs. “Papa, help!”

When Liam lifted her up higher, Theo wrapped his arms around her and flung her gracefully on to the couch off tot he side. She immediately got up and started chasing the cat around the house.

“Wow. Isn’t she just a little ball of energy tonight?” Liam stated, dropping his things near the entryway and kicking off his shoes.

“We’re watching a show in the bedroom,” Theo said, wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist and pulling him in. “You should come join us after you eat.”

“I’m starving,” Liam said as they made their way to the kitchen. Liam told Theo about his day at work as Theo helped him find something to eat. As Liam was finishing his food, Tundra ran in crying with a little scratch on her face.

“Aw, baby girl,” Theo said picking her up. “Were you teasing the kitty?”

She pouted and nodded.

“We talked about this,” Theo told her. “Leave the kitty alone if she hisses at you. She doesn’t like playing. OK?”

Tundra nodded and was set back down. She ran up to Liam and reached up. “Daddy watch birdish baking show with Tundra and Papa?”

Liam smiled when he scooped her up in his arms. “I would love to watch the baking show with you guys. Can Daddy put on some jammies first?”

Tundra gasped and wiggled out of his arms saying, “I put jammies on too!”

Liam put his dishes in the sink and rested his arm around Theo’s shoulder. “I love you,” he said leaning in and kissing him on the chin. “Mm…” Liam kept kissing Theo’s chin, his jawline, his whole face. “I don’t get it. How is your face so soft?”

Theo laughed as he pulled Liam towards their room.

Once they were both laying there, snuggling in front of the TV, Tundra came in a jumped on them and cuddled. She tried to snuggle in between them but gave up once she realized Liam was half asleep, deciding to leave her alpha alone.

She sat there looking at her dad who was hugging her Papa from behind thoughtfully. Theo took in a deep breath, breathing in their scents and opening his eyes to see Tundra. He smiled and held out his arms. “Come here, baby girl.”

Tundra smiled and nearly jumped into his arms, snuggling as close as she could to her Papa. Theo smiled, lacing his fingers with Liam and bringing his hand up to his lips to kiss it. This was all Theo could’ve asked for, some relaxing time with his family watching Netflix, the faint smell of biscuits and butter wafting from his messy little wolf-girl.


End file.
